


Tempting

by potatogratin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, First Time, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatogratin/pseuds/potatogratin
Summary: He had her trapped. Four limbs framing her as she lay vulnerable beneath him on the bed. She held still, rigid, fists clenched into balls and sweat forming on her forehead as she waited for what was to come. He bent his head to her ear, lowering the rest of his body slightly with him.“I don't think you realize” Piers drawled, breath grazing the skin of Gloria's neck, lips millimeters from brushing against her. “Just how alluring, how tempting you are. How tempting it is to do this to you when you're like that. And just how dangerous that is“
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160





	Tempting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I love Piers and it inspired me to write fic for the first time in many years.  
> Gloria is 20ish but I kept the vibe? atmosphere? of what the canon age gap probably is(10ish years?) despite not outright stating it. If you aren't comfortable with age differences please avoid.  
> Other than that this is pure dumb smut fluff. No thoughts brain empty.

He had her trapped. Four limbs framing her as she lay vulnerable beneath him on the bed. She held still, rigid, fists clenched into balls and sweat forming on her forehead as she waited for what was to come. He bent his head to her ear, lowering the rest of his body slightly with him.

“I don't think you realize” Piers drawled, breath grazing the skin of Gloria's neck, lips millimeters from brushing against her. “Just how alluring, how tempting you are. How tempting it is to do this to you when you're like that. And just how dangerous that is“

Gloria shuddered under him.

Piers trailed his hands languidly from her shoulders down to her waist. “I think it's time I teach you”

He reached under the fabric of her sweater.

“W-wait! No! Ahh... Nnnn...! Aha... ahahahaha!”

Skillfully and with and feather-light touches, he tickled an ever-changing pattern on her skin with his fingers, occasionally alternating with soft pinches to her sides. The intensity of her squirms and laughter only grew and grew, and soon she was reaching breathlessness.

“I g-give in! I give in! P-please just sto- ahahaha!”

With one last assault for good measure Piers pulled himself off the young woman, freeing her delicate sides from the torture of his fingers. He took a moment to look down at his work beneath him, a giggling mess even now. A sigh couldn't help escaping his lips at the sight, and he threw his heavy-lidded eyes to the side to avert his gaze. The flushed redness of her face framed by tousled brown hair, erratic heaving from her chest, tears clinging to her fluttering lashes. It did little to alleviate the lingering frustration in his lower body, and he quickly regretted letting his eyes wander.

“So how about it eh? Had enough of playing with fire?” He turned back to her and raised an eyebrow with a smile.

Gloria sat up tipsily, shaking a hand through her hair to get it to lay right again. “Haah... Was sure I had you this time.” She tugged her sweater back up to properly sit on her shoulder.

He was talking of, of course, her little stunts with the extremely short skirt she'd decided to wear coming over to his place. The entire day at his apartment she had been taking great lengths to show it off at any chance in any variety of obvious manners. Throwing a leg up on the coach, bending low to kitchen cupboards, picking up things she'd dropped, supposedly accidentally. He could think of 5 instances in the past two hours, each painfully seared in his mind, all ridiculously blatant.

This wasn't a new thing. For a while now she had very unsubtly been, for a lack of better wording, attempting to seduce him. It was usually less obvious than today, but still apparent even if she wasn't chasing the point to confrontation. It was obvious in the way she'd slip a hand between his thighs during nights cuddling alone, looks she'd throw him and ways she'd poise herself when she saw him cast a glance her way, and, similarly to today, in the ways she'd dress when she knew it'd be just the two of them. And he wouldn't let it get to him. He wouldn't.

“Was sure you'd had me in what way, exactly?” Piers plopped himself down next to her on the bed with crossed legs. He felt his hairtie beginning to slack in its place, and took it out to re-tie a fresh ponytail.

“You know... had you interested for real. You were staring the whole day.”

“You practically had your ass in my face the whole day. Not like I had a choice.”

“Ok ok I guess, but that's beside the point. You know what I'm doing...”

Yeah, he knew.

They'd known each other since the gym challenge two years ago, and been dating less than a third of that. Piers had already made it clear that he was fine taking it slow for various reasons, that he would prefer it. Whatever was fueling her to speed things up, he wanted to reiterate that it really wasn't necessary. He was honest-to-goodness not that bothered about it, and in fact likely wouldn't be bothered at all without the regular attempts to rise the beast.

“Gloria, it's fine. There's nothing to rush. If I've given the impression that you need to for some reason I'm sorry, but trust me it was nothing on purpose from my part.” He was sure he hadn't, but it was worth saying just in case.

“That's not it. At all! You have no idea how much I'm _not_ rushing! I've been on the pill for months, been wearing all sorts of fancy nightwear on every stay-over visit I've made here this year. Kept multiple weekend nights open just in case you'd call!” Her tone had kept its usual lightheartedness and good humor up to now, but irritation was begin to seep in. “It's frustrating you know? Embarrassing, having your advances turned down like this all the time.” His heart sank as he recognized the hurt in her voice.

Piers wasn't quite sure how to take this sudden confession, and the silence must have come off as another rejection.

“You're so stubborn.” She mumbled, a pout evident in her voice. She planted herself firmly in his lap, facing him, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling her cheek into the side of his neck. She sighed.

Piers sat there, head tilting to the ceiling despite not really looking at it. He felt the warmth of Gloria's arms around him, and soon soft tugs on his hair where he could only assume she'd begun her usual habit of playing with it, twining black and white stripes around her index. Breathing in her familiar, warm scent, he similarly wrapped his own arms around her, squeezing her tight. He had long realized. Realized that all his efforts towards putting off the inevitable were as much for his own sake as he claimed they were for hers. Realized that his initial reservations about entering a relationship with the number of years he had on her, with a girl who was friends with and the same age as his little sister, had never really gone away. Recently, with the awareness of Gloria's advances on him in the back of his mind, he'd gone back to those same worries he held when their relationship had just started.

There had always been, Piers mused, something a bit off about him. He didn't mean this in a self deprecating way, or even dislike that aspect of himself. But he did, however, acknowledge and occasionally go back to self-reflect on it. Whether it was in his manner of self-expression or career path, he was certainly outside the norm in a number of areas. This hadn't been welcomed by certain people both in or outside of his immediate family, and despite not caring about the opinions of most others over his own priorities and life goals, it did gnaw at him at times. It was due to this, probably, that the parts of him that were uncontentious with other people were things he greatly valued. It wasn't as if he enjoyed clashing with others after all, and if there was one thing he prided himself on that had also always been appreciated by many, it was his ability to watch out for people. It started with the birth of his little sister Marnie, followed by the neighborhood kids hanging in street corners around Spikemuth, and then continued with fellow gym leaders as he took on his position in the league and gained younger colleagues. Whenever the three of them: him, Marnie and Gloria, spent time together, he couldn't help but think of that. He'd think of the mere months between the two girls, and all the younger kids he'd been a guiding figure to. His mind would wander to comparing the current ages of a lot of the kids he'd been around for to hers. As ridiculous as this was when he'd already entered into a romantic relationship with her and that line had long been crossed, the thought of the next step of the relationship becoming sexual instilled a sort of fear in him. A fear of a vague, shapeless sense of failure that would gain form. This really had been the one area of his life he would have preferred to be completely normal in. If he had to veer outside the norm in regards to who he fell in love with, he'd at least have liked for it to be an older woman, he thought. Someone who he could feel was less impressionable, someone who had the life experience for him to be comfortable in the fact he couldn't easily leave an unintentional scar on them. For a brief moment the figure of one of his former colleagues with five kids ghosted across his mind, and he hastily blanked his mind to escape the thought.

When he started his relationship with Gloria he'd been aware this day would come, but he'd also been banking on his complexes and reservations having faded by then. Sadly they hadn't. He was starting to realize that wouldn't be happening any time soon by simply ignoring it, and that waiting was also, clearly, not what Gloria wanted.

He stared aimlessly at a stain on the wall for a few moments longer, conscious of nothing but the weight of the warmth in the arms. While wondering what to do, what to say, he felt the arms around him squeeze him tight again and came to a instinctive decision. He gripped her shoulders, gently pushing her back. Gloria was only allowed a moment of confusion before she felt his lips on hers.

A pale, well-shaped hand came to hold the side of her face and tilt her head to an angle. Piers licked his tongue at her soft lips and she easily parts them to meet him. They tangle in her mouth and Piers decides he will go with this. Go with thinking of nothing for now except taking care of her as best as he can. It was what he was good at after all.

She searched his eyes once he broke away. There was a soft yearning in hers, a pleading that she wasn't misunderstanding his intentions. His pale blue eyes never averted from her, and she was seemingly happy with the answer she found in them. A large grin formed on her face as she hopped forward to catch him in an embrace.

Or, that's what he assumed it was at first. A moment later he felt her fingertips toy with the bottom of his shirt, and another moment after she was peeling the top over his head.

“That eager are we?” His arms were half over his head and voice came out awkwardly muffled.

“My whole point was that I've been eager this entire time you dolt. You've kept me waiting this long, we're getting right to it before you go changing your mind!” Gloria gave a half laugh as she tore the top from him, and her hands immediately aimed for his belt buckle next-

“Wait wait wait. You next.”

She hesitated, but then complied and sat back on folded legs, raising her arms to let him tug the sweater up and over her. Her hair clung to it as he stripped it from her and threw it aside, leaving her short brown cut a little messy and revealing the top half of her undergarments to him.

Well she hadn't been lying about her eagerness, and clearly hadn't been lying about the wearing fancy lingerie to their sleepovers part either. Piers observed the elaborate black lace and multiple patterned straps criss-crossing over her shoulders. Part of him thought of asking how serious the “multiple pairs” bit of her statement has been, another part could only envision a conversation that would leave him with another headache. Her revealing that she'd been wearing a different pair every time she'd come over the past few months, something along those lines.

Instead he settled with pulling her towards him. She balanced on her knees straddling him, and he held her in place as his eyes continued to roam up and down her lithe frame.

“Pretty little thing...”

She shot a flushed smile down at him. Cupping his face in her hands, she delicately traced the lines of his tired eyes with her thumbs. She dropped a gentle kiss onto an eyelid, then his nose, then his mouth. Something about the intimacy of the gesture left a pleasant ache in his chest, and he shut his eyes in welcome as he felt Gloria's fingers continue to explore his body. They slid from his face to his neck, paused to stroke a curtain through his black and white locks before trailing fire along his collarbones and down his white marble chest. Her mouth soon followed, lips softly tracing patterns at times, stopping to suck marks into pale skin at others. Noises came unwilling from the back of his throat and he felt himself flush as her fingers playfully circled a nipple, tongue drew a line across his tight abdomen, hands brushed his strained heat over the barrier of his pants.

As much as Piers was enjoying the attention, his ever growing ache and ways his body was reacting to her touch were getting harder to ignore. Gently gripping one of her wrists to get her to pause, he brought her down to sit in his lap, contemplating where to start with her. His hands came to find her thighs and he slowly rubbed up her legs, around her back, across her torso, until he finally brought them up to her covered chest. Long, pale fingers cupped the whole of her breasts and gave a soft squeeze. The contrast against the black fabric stark. Gloria shivered as a thumb rubbed her nipple through the fabric, teasing it to rise, and Piers used an arm to hold her firmly against him. He easily removed her bra with the other hand, unclasping with two fingers and taking the straps over her shoulders to throw it aside. Once she was exposed to him he brought his head to her chest, sucking the pink peak of a breast into his mouth with laps and flicks at the tip. He heard a sharp gasp come from her, felt her shifting in his grasp. The arm around her moved lower as he reached down to grab her covered ass. The skirt was hardly doing anything. It was easy to grasp a handful of her from underneath without even rolling up the fabric. Long fingers slid between the junction of her thighs as he massaged and pulled at her, and he noted pleasantly that her panties were well soaked through as he rubbed her lower lips through them. Moving the barrier of her panties aside, he slid a single digit into her, swiping a circle motion around her entrance as he went to coax her open. She was trembling now, body restless, hips moving against him unconsciously as the sensations overtook her.

“P-piers... I...”

“Is there anything you don't like?” Piers dropped her breast from his mouth and settled with planting kisses to the side as they spoke.

“No. No... It just feels- really good.”

“Well good. If there's anything you want me to do, say it.”

“K-kiss me...?”

“...”

He couldn't refuse a request like that. Not with that delivery. She was far more deadly, Piers considered as his lips joined with hers, when her seductions came on unconsciously. Not that her calculated attempts didn't also drive him wild.

As his tongue kept her busy, he took the opportunity to gently push her to the pillows and slide his hands down to free her from her skirt and panties.

“You're surprisingly good at that” she broke from his lips with a gasp, gesturing her head to where her clothes had fallen after swiftly disappearing from her body.

“Oh, you know. It comes with having gym leader experience.”

She shot him a visible look of confusion that told Piers the joke didn't land. He'd apparently not told her of the league's lengthy bootcamps that went behind the creations of the gym puzzles and how they led to picking up all sorts of dumb skills you'd never use. That'd be a nice chat to have sometime. But he'd be damned if he let this conversation start now. “Never mind”.

Piers made swift work of his own pants and soon the two lay completely bare before each other for the first time, in an atmosphere that hung noticeably thicker. He could feel her eyes on him, though she wasn't saying anything, and couldn't quite bring himself to look back. He instead cast his gaze on her legs, running his fingers soothingly up the milky length of one as he moved himself between that and the other. Finally he took a look at her face. There was a mixture of bashfulness and arousal on her, but otherwise she was as composed as he could expect. He wanted to ask how she felt, whether there were any last minute reservations, but the _Yes I'm fine we're doing this I'll kick you if you even bring that up_ written on her face held him back. Fine then.

Then he was at her entrance. He took himself in his hand as he gently prised her legs apart. Rubbing his head at her folds, coating it in her wetness before poising himself to take her. He spotted the slight shivers in her hips at each movement and her effort to suppress it, and placed a hand at her side to keep her still. Then he pushed in.

He watched her face, eyes chasing any signs of discomfort to color it as he entered her slowly. When her brows tightened and a groan came from the back of her throat, he stopped. Bringing a hand to her cheek he brushed a stroke into it with his thumb. Her unfocused eyes flicked back to his at the touch.

“Mmm, it's ok.” She answered his silent question, one of her hands raising to cover his own at the side of her face. He felt the sweat gather on his skin, as much due to nerves as anything else.

His senses became acutely focused of the feel of her, tight and hot and soft around him, almost to the point nothing else was registering. His hips shivered at the sensation and the agonizingly slow pace as he stretched and filled her. He watched the heaving of her chest as he went, listened to her small moans. Once he was fully in he stopped, realizing only now how he'd been holding a breath in for a while. He took in a sudden gasp of air. Bending his head down to Gloria he dropped kisses across her chest and up to her neck, feeling her deep breaths as he traversed her body, all to give her some time to accustom to the pressure. When his trailing lips reached her ear he spoke softly. “I'm going to move”

Gloria brought up a hand to his cheek and turned her head to kiss him. After a moment of contact he felt her lips smile into his, and they raised naturally in return.

He began slow, a firm but gentle rhythm with his hips as he stayed attentive to Gloria's reactions to his every movement. The sounds from her lips came with each thrust, tinged with discomfort and the signs of adjusting to new sensations, but pain didn't show again. Fingers tensed on his back where she held him, gripping him tighter.

All body language that told of discomfort slowly faded to give way to displays of other responses with each of his movements against her. Her body began moving instinctively to chase pleasure, groans became soft cries of joy. She brought the back of her hand to her mouth in a feeble attempt to stopper the moans that were spilling from her, and it left him with an open view of her delicately contorting form. It was a hopelessly pretty sight and Piers' own body heated from the spectacle, the flame in him blazing further.

He grabbed her right thigh at the knee, bringing it up and resting her leg against his chest to let him change his angle into her, to let him hit her deeper. He rolled his hips full circles into her, pushing further, making each thrust longer.

He slipped a hand down between them to where they were joined, catching her clit and rubbing circles into it as he kept the pace of his thrusts as best he could. She jolted at the initial contact and the way she clenched down on him sent shivers up him. Her moans of pleasure grew louder, uncontrollable as her hips stuttered against him. His name rolled from her tongue desperately and the sound shook shivers through him.

Everything was unbelievably hot. He was hyper aware of his own sounds coming from him. Of his breathing, his grunting, his heart beating out of his chest.

“Pi...ers... Piers... It feels, so good. It feels so good...! Piers...”

Her broken screams of his name became unbearable, pounding in his ears in such a way as if it would never stop resounding. He covered her mouth with a kiss to dull the sounds to incoherent mumbling.

Their combined fluids escaped at the connection of their bodies between violent thrusts and fell to ruin the sheets. He found it hard to contain his own pleasure. Their kiss had broken and moans were falling from his own mouth now. With no restraint.

“Nnn... Gloria...”

As contrary as it may have seemed given his current line of work and how frequently his songs touched on the subject, Piers wasn't one for excessive verbal displays of affection. He much preferred making it a habit to express feelings, appreciation, care, with his actions. Had felt he did so rather well, and had been doing his utmost to do it for Gloria this night. But in this state, his mind currently on everything yet not on anything at all, he was overcome with the need to do whatever necessary to convey this, and the words spilled out effortlessly.

“I love you.” He felt her hold him tighter. “I love you... I love you......”

He had less room to pump into her in this position, but he brought a hand to her breast, rubbing and pinching a peak roughly as he attempted to finish her with fast, shallow thrusts. With one last push he broke her, her voice withered and head digged back into the pillow as she came, her walls closing around him and pushing him over the edge with her.

“Ahhh... _ahh..._ ”

His body stiffened as he spilled inside her. The fatigue came to hit him immediately and he hung over her, gasping, propping himself up on elbows. He let himself sink slowly on top of her, most of his torso falling to her chest, his head in the pillow next to her.

They stayed like that for a moment as they came down from the high together. Loud gasps of irregular breaths slowly softening until they lay silent in one another's arms. Piers shifted himself off her to fit at her side instead, arms wrapping around her naked waist.

Gloria mindlessly raised a hand up to his face, brushing the sweat-stuck strands of hair on his forehead to the side with the rest of his fringe. She brought it down to tangle it in the hair at the base of her neck afterwards, and gently began massaging fingertips into the skin. The pleasantness of it elicited a hoarse hum from his tired voice, and he opened his heavy lids to watch her. She looked as tired as he felt, but the contented smile on her face was a warm sight. He had imagined, once this happened, that some indescribable feeling of guilt would be clinging to him. Now that he was in that moment however, looking at her with that smile, that all felt rather silly, and all he could do was give a sheepish smile back in return.

He wanted to say something, but it was again a time where words failed him. He settled with a simple chaste kiss to her lips and a good night. It was alright. Tomorrow would just be another day after all, the world hadn't ended.

So Piers drifted off to sleep. Blissfully unaware of the decision Gloria had already made to wake him up with revenge tickling in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for a Gordie fic and then I want to write Gloria pegging Piers if my interest holds that long. Piers is cute! Cute!!


End file.
